Amber and Hex oneshots
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: A series of oneshots about Hex and Amber. Some are set after the books.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha Force_

 _Set after 4th book, "Hostage"._

 _Other notes: Psst, very, very fluffy! ;)_

* * *

"I'm hungry," Paulo groaned for the fifth time.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "And?" Li asked laughter in her voice as she looked at the large Argentinian. Paulo was spread on a big cloth, covered in three layers of clothes, "I am cold too," he added, rolling over lazily to look at her, a grin rising to his face.

Hex and Amber rolled their eyes, "Yeah, you're like a big cat, a lion," Amber quoted, rubbing her hands together in the cold.

They had been camping out in the snow, waiting for Amaruk to come pick them up and take them back to his village.

Alex had gone looking for more fire wood, and to keep look out for wolves and soldiers. Li was comfortable curled up against a log, staring into the fire and occasionally looking at the whining Paulo.

Hex was busy typing away on his palmtop, his eyes never leaving the screen. Amber was looking over his shoulder, hugging herself tightly, and feeling cold, even though she had three layers of clothes on.

"What're you doing?" she asked Hex, peering at the screen, then at his fingers which were flying over the keys.

"Something,"

Amber rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then turned to look into the fire again, rubbing her gloved hands to get more warmth.

Hex was busy trying to contact Mr. Middleton, Amber's Uncle, muttering how the satellite was cut and he didn't have access to the net anymore.

"Now what're you doing?"

Hex turned his head away from the screen to glare at Amber. She shrugged at him, a teasing grin rising to her face.

His face scrunched up, "Get a life," Amber said, sliding down her log, and leaning against it, only a few feet away from the campfire.

She fell into silence for a few moments, and stared into the crackling fire. She stayed still, forgetting her cold for a few moments as the flames grew.

She was thinking about Daniel Usher, about Papaluk. About…her parents. She now knew who had planned the murder on her parents. Putting Usher in his place had made her feel better, but that low feeling in her heart that her parents were gone was still there.

Her eyes glistened with tears when she remembered the fun times she used to have with them, how much love there used to be. No one else could really give her that love anymore, not even her uncle. The Alpha Force was her team, her friends, her….family now, and she loved them all.

Before it had gotten made, Amber had cut herself from the world, envying girls at her boarding schools when they talked about their family.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Paulo and Li get up to go for a walk in the woods, saying that they'd go help Alex.

"I miss you," Amber whispered, so only she heard, hugging her jacket tightly and pulling her knees closer to her chest. Her dark brown eyes filled up with tears, and they threatened to spill as she bent her head onto her knees.

"Hey, Amber," Hex said with a grin, getting her out of her thoughts and turning to look down at her curled up figure from his palmtop. He'd given up trying to make the internet work. His grin faded in confusion, when he saw her.

Amber's eyes widened, she quickly wiped her tear on her knee, just as she turned to face him, forcing a grin.

"Are you….okay?" Hex asked slowly, his sharp eyes noticing the forced grin. Amber nodded. A little too quickly for Hex to believe her.

He scanned her face, his eyes softening when he saw her wet eyes. He slid down beside her, "What's up?"

Amber shrugged, "Nothing," she replied hastily, her brown eyes sliding away from his green ones, "I'm good," she said, earning a disbelieving look from Hex, "Really," she added.

This didn't convince Hex a little, he slightly shifted on the snow so he was facing her with his whole body, "Amber…what's wrong?" he asked.

Amber turned away, a small sigh escaping her lips. She didn't reply, but glanced up at the sky where the northern lights had filled up.

Hex remembered the conversation the team had before Alex left, how the team had been remembering the ones who were gone, they ones they missed.

By the look of Amber, he could see plainly that she missed them. The look on her face was the same as when they just met each other and were talking about her parents. It was sad, but determined. He wasn't Code-boy for nothing.

Hesitantly, Hex moved an inch closer to Amber and then nervously put his arm around her. He felt Amber stiffen up a little, then glance at him through the corner of her eye before relaxing back again, a blush rising to her cheeks.

The two sat there for a few moments, comfortable in each other's presence. After a while, Hex noticed that Amber's eyes had dried and a smile and reached her lips.

A little while after, the sound of footsteps on the forest floor sounded. Amber jumped, knowing how much blackmail and teasing Li would do if she saw them.

Hex chuckled at her, and she sent a glare his way, trying to stop the grin that same onto her own face. A smirk made its way on Amber's mouth, and Hex's eyes rounded.

She moved back, and pushed herself onto her feet. Hex sighed in relief, she wasn't going to try and kill him yet.

Amber bent down, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Code-boy,"

* * *

 _I wonder if people still read Alpha Force fics. Hope ya like it!_

 _Thefanster outt!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, everyone! No one's been making any Alpha Force fics lately, but eh, imma go on! I had a bit of a writer's block on this fandom before but let's see?_

 _Set after: "Hunted"_

 _Disclaimer: Do I look like Chris Ryan to you? No._

 _Hope you like it! :D_

* * *

 _Footsteps approached. Hex grabbed Amber's hand and looked into her eyes. It looked for all the world like two youngsters on a romantic tryst._

 _'Your eyes,' said Hex quietly, 'are the shade of all the colours of . . .' He paused._

 _'The rainbow?' Amber finished his sentence. 'What are you on?'_

 _…_

 _Amber leaned close to Hex and whispered in his ear, 'Dance. He won't hang around if he thinks we're having a private groovy moment.'_

 _She started to dance, her hips swaying with the pulse of the beat. Hex caught her hand and twirled her around. She laughed in surprise._

 _'OK, Mr Smooth,' she said, her smile wide and dazzling_.

…

The Alpha Force where sitting in Mr. Middleton's house in New York, sipping their hot chocolate as they sat huddled up together. It was almost midnight, and the crew had decided to come down for a small snack.

Alex, Hex and Li were leaning on the couch, and Amber and Paulo were spread on the carpet in front of them.

"So, what did you do to keep anyone from coming to the weapon area thingy?" Li asked, "I remember flirting with those stupid boys. Not exactly fun, but it _was_ easy to annoy them,"

Hex's eyes widened. Glancing at Amber, he saw she had a similar reaction.

"What did we do?" Amber repeated, trying to get the attention off of them, "Do you mean Alex and Paulo?"

Li quirked an eyebrow, "I mean you and Hex, silly," She looked confused for a moment, but soon her lips broke into a grin. "Why? Is something… wrong?"

Amber shook her head a little too quickly. "Nah… we were just.. uh.. talking and stuff," she never had been a good liar, and that only proved it more so.

Alex cracked a grin, "You sure that was it? You don't seem too… easy, Amber,"

Hex inwardly smacked himself. _Curse Alex and his observation!_

Amber shook her head again. "No! Really! Nothing happened."

"Well, if "nothing happened,'" Li made air quotes, "What were you guys doing? I don't think it was only talking… At least Patrick seemed to think differently, eh?"

 _Patrick!?_ Amber thought, _He told them?_

Hex rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened, don't get too excited, Li," he told his Chinese friend. She didn't look convinced, "Jeez! All we did was..talk.. and…"

Alex grinned, "And busted a move, as Patrick put it?"

Hex's calm face went red. "Wh-what?! No!"

Li smirked, "I'm sure."

"Really!" Amber protested, though her blushing face could say otherwise.

Paulo frowned. "Alright. But I believe you two were…er… what is it called? Ah yes, racing in the pool before? If I remember correctly, you two – uh – jumped in together? Or something like that?"

Amber's eye twitched. _Why did Paulo have to 'remember correctly'?_

"We were only racing! You make it such a big deal, ugh! What about you, Li? Weren't you and Paulo climbing or something?" Hex shot.

Li shrugged, "Maybe. But we're not talking about that right now, Hex." she told him. Alex and Paulo nodded in agreement, much to Hex's annoyance.

"Alright, fine! Forget the pool. If you must know, I was only teaching Hex how to dance, that's it!" Amber exclaimed finally, " _Nothing_ happened!"

"Yeah…because Patrick came in…" Li said in a very loud whisper, causing Paulo and Alex to double over in their giggles. Amber blushed, Hex looked annoyed, and Li seemed very proud of herself.

"So, anything _else_ happen between my favorite ship? Maybe some-"

Amber coughed very loudly. "Well look at the time! It's getting reaaaally late! I should go to bed! Well, it was great seeing you guys," she said, shooting up. "Night everyone!"

And with that, Amber literally ran out of the room. Hex nodded hastily, "Yeah! Me too," he faked a yawn. "Not that I don't like talking to you guys…but bye!" he took off after Amber, causing the others to burst into laughter.

"Remember to sleep in your own rooms!" Li yelled, grinning in satisfaction when she heard Amber shout something in attempt to block out Li's voice.

"What a way to put people to sleep, Li," laughed Alex. "It's certainly effective. But of course, _I_ get to do the same to you and Paulo," he smirked.

"GOOD NIGHT, ALEX!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Because this book has so many Hex/Amber moments, and I'm total trash for them. :P_

 _Set after: "Hostage"  
_ _Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha Force, and I sadly never will. Sigh_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _'All right,' said Hex, desperately looking about him. All right. We'll try to get out another way.'_

 _'No,' said Amber, her voice firming up as she realized how it had to be. 'I'll try to get out another way. You're going back through the caves. You've got the safety rope to guide you all the way back to the others.'_

 _'I'm not leaving you,' said Hex, shaking his head._

 _'This is no time to play the hero!' snapped Amber._

 _…_

 _Amber untied her safety line and handed it to Hex, then she reached up on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'See you later,' she whispered._

 _…_

 _Hex looked at the others, then reached back and pulled the phone from his jacket. He flipped it open, put it to his ear and listened. His face twisted with anger. 'Usher!' he snapped. 'If you've hurt her—_

 _…_

 _"Amber!" Li hissed, reaching out to shake her sleeping friend's arm. "Amber! Are you awa-"_

 _"Yes, I'm awake! What do you want?" Amber hissed back at her, spinning around so she could face Li. The two girls were in Amaruk's house, lying in bed after the whole Usher scenario._

 _Li grinned in the dim light. "What happened down there?"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"You know, when you and Hex went down there and you got stuck because of your thing, and blah blah-"_

 _Amber rolled her eyes. "That again? Can't you let me sleep?"_

 _"Nope!" Li replied brightly. "So tell me!"_

 _Amber inwardly groaned. "Look, all I did was help him get through. Stop pushing into stuff for god's sake,"_

 _"All? Okay then.. but did you see how worried Hex was?! He was so worried!"_

 _Amber perked up immediately. "Wait reall – uh I mean.. whatever,"_

 _Li grinned. "So you don't want to know? I'm cool with that," she said, slowly turning away from Amber in her bed._

 _"No wait! I do!"_

 _Li smirked, "Alright then. He was literally fuming when you were…dragged away, you really should've seen him," she told Amber, "and he was still worried when they found you. Like, I've never seen him so distressed. Seemed like he was blaming himself for letting you go,"_

 _Amber frowned, "You're probably just thinking that, Li… Hex isn't like that, I know,"_

 _Li shook her head, "You're wrong, Amber. Believe it or not, I think he cares about you more than he lets on,"_

 _Amber didn't speak for a moment. She looked away, biting her lip. A million thoughts went through her head in that minute. Did he like her? Did he have feelings for her? Was it just something Li thought, despite the many times Amber had thought that herself? Or more importantly, did Amber like him?_

 _Li observed Amber quietly. For once she'd decided to stop teasing and find out for sure if Amber, forget Hex, liked him. Maybe things would fall into place after that. She put her hand gently on Amber's arm, "You know… maybe you should just tell him how you feel?"_

 _Amber's face went hard. "What do you mean 'how I feel'?"_

 _Li rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that. I've seen the way you look at him."_

 _"Whatever. Nothing's going to change between us so don't get your hopes high," Amber said, "It can't. To him I'm probably still this stuck up rich girl who doesn't give a thought to others," she added bitterly._

 _Li sighed, "If that's how you wanna be… but if you do feel something for him, you might want to make a move about it."_

 _…_

 _Amber yawned. She pushed herself up in bed sleepily. Beside her, Li was already gone, her bed tidily made and no one in the room. With a smile, Amber slid out and quickly dressed herself._

 _When she went into the boy's room, she saw that it was also empty. Frowning, Amber made her way out of the house, and her eyes fell on a certain brown haired boy, busily typing away on his palmtop as he leaned against a big rock._

 _"Morning!" Amber greeted cheerfully, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hex jumped, looking at her with a startled expression._

 _"Jeez, next time give me a warning before you just pop out of nowhere," he said, though a grin tugged on his mouth._

 _Amber rolled her eyes at him, "Well if your head wasn't always stuck in there, Codeboy," she pointed at his palmtop, "maybe you'd notice some stuff, like real life?"_

 _It was Hex's turn to roll his eyes._

 _"Anyway, where're the others? I don't see Amaruk's sons pullingpranks on people...so?"_

 _Hex turned back to his palmtop. "They went to the village, all of them,"_

 _"Why didn't you go?"_

 _"Because I didn't want to," he replied, eyes still glued on his screen._

 _Amber's lip twitched in annoyance, "D'you ever get off-"_

 _"No." he said shortly._

 _By this tim, Amber was more than just annoyed. With one glance at Hex, she lunged at him and snatched his palmtop. Hex looked at her in shock, but as Amber kept tugging it away from him, he pulled it back with all his strength._

 _Amber was evidently not going to give up. She pulled with all her might, even though her strength was nothing compared to Hex's. She pushed her friend to the ground and tried to run away, but was pulled back by two arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't have time to react however; Hex had dumped her down and pulled back his precious palmtop._

 _Amber scowled at his smug face and leaped at him again, and with one final tug, the palmtop slid away on the ice, leaving the two on the ground, their legs and arms tangled together._

 _Amber glanced up to see a pair of bewildered green eyes looking down at her. Hex was lying on top of her, and the two had apparently not noticed in their fight to get the palmtop. He stared down at her, his breath coming in little puffs. Amber's cheeks were burning in embarrassment as he quickly slid off and offered her a hand, which she shakily took._

 _The two forgot had apparently forgotten about the palmtop, and sat on the hard ground, staring at each other, faces flushed, eyes wide._

 _Finally, Amber reached out and retrieved the palmtop. She handed it to Hex, "H-Here.."_

 _Hex took it, but seemed a little distracted as he continued.. whatever he was doing._

 _"I never got to thank you properly for…helping me out in the mine,"_

 _Amber looked up at him in surprise, "You didn't really need to.." she smiled._

 _Hex looked sheepish. "I know, but you almost got yourself killed, and well.." he stopped._

 _Amber perked up, "And..what?" she questioned, trying not to sound eager but failing miserably._

 _"I.. uh.. just_ was worried that we would've failed, s'all," he shrugged.

Amber's face fell. "Oh… well, I'm glad I made it then,"

Hex still looked hesitant. He put a hand on Amber's knee. "No, that's not it. I was a little worried about.. _you_ ," he swallowed, "Actually, no. Who am I kidding? I was scared to death that you wouldn't make it. I didn't think you would, and it was horrible. I wish I'd given you my dry suit so you wouldn't have had to go through that. I was s-scared, Amber."

Amber felt a soft smile rise to her lips, and she wrapped her arms around Hex's almost trembling figure. She felt his arms go around her too, holding her close. "Hey… it's all over now, right?"

Hex didn't reply, but took comfort in having her near him.

"Promise me you won't pull something like that again?" he said finally.

Amber grinned, "I make no promises." She replied loftily, winking at him before smugly walking away.

Hex scowled at her retreating figure. "And you'd think after all that, she'd at least change a little."


End file.
